Le Petit Alchimiste au Pays des Merveilles
by Kaozemarmotte
Summary: A la poursuite du Colonel montrant miraculeusement de la conscience professionnelle, le Petit Alchimiste passe par toute sorte d'endroits et d'épreuves... bizarres.


_Vous l'attendiez ? Il est revenu ! Qui ?  
Le petit alchimiste rouge voyons ! XD  
Bon ok personne l'attendait XP Cette fic n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec ma précédente du genre, Le Petit Alchimiste Rouge. J'aime juste l'idée d'écrire des conneries sans jamais préciser le vrai nom des personnages.  
Cette fois, c'est Alice au pays des Merveilles que j'ai passé à la moulinette. Hmm de toutes évidences, il vaut mieux bien connaître et aimer cette histoire pour apprécier cette… chose que j'ose appeler fic, sinon vous allez être tout perdu. Je la connais moi-même à peine et je me suis contentée de survoler le bouquin de Lewis Caroll (si vous êtes perdus lisez le, c'est court et drôle :x ). J'ai vraiment pas gardé grand-chose de l'original (ça serait beaucoup trop compliqué…), mais ça fait des images mentales intéressantes tout ça ;_

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel bleu sans nuages. Assis à l'ombre d'un large platane sur un grand drap à carreaux - indispensable à toute séance à l'ombre d'un large platane - le petit alchimiste rouge et son petit frère Mobile Suit Alphonse se détendaient…  
Enfin, il serait plus correct de dire que seul Mobile Suit Alphonse se détendait. Le petit alchimiste rouge, lui, s'ennuyait ferme.  
- Al…  
Silence.  
- Al !  
Silence.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Je m'ennuie !  
Silence.  
- Raaa tu veux pas arrêter de lire ton stupide bouquin !  
Mobile Suit Alphonse leva enfin les yeux de son livre (_Les 1001 façons de rendre votre chaton heureux_) et se tourna vers son grand frère, offensé.  
- C'est un livre très intéressant ! lui reprocha-t-il. Tu es juste trop bête pour le comprendre, et tu n'avais qu'à t'en emmener un si tu ne voulais pas t'ennuyer !  
Sur ce, il se replongea dans sa lecture. Le petit alchimiste se mit donc à bouder. Pour qui elle se prenait, l'armure mobile qui pour une obscure raison lui était liée par le sang ? Il ne savait même pas, avant le début de cette histoire, qu'il allait se retrouver soudainement catapulté sous un platane à 40° à l'ombre, alors comment aurait-il pu penser à amener de l'occupation !  
Il soupira et admira le paysage. Le ciel était bleu et cette herbe était indéniablement… verte. Et le tronc de l'arbre était marron ! Et ces fleurs là étaient blanches !  
Fasciné, il rampa jusqu'à un plant de pâquerettes dans l'intention de faire un joli bouquet. C'est alors qu'il aperçu le Colonel en train de courir comme un dératé sur la route en contrebas. Instinctivement, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'ennuyait pas au point d'avoir envie d'avoir cet enfoiré de Colonel sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas aller faire son footing ailleurs ?  
Il l'ignora et se concentra sur son joli bouquet.  
- Je suis en reeeeeeeeeetard ! entendit-il soudain. Le Lieutenant va me tuer !  
Le petit alchimiste en lâcha ses fleurs de surprise. Voir le Colonel courir comme un malade, c'était une chose, le voir montrer de la conscience professionnelle, ça tenait de la science-fiction !  
Il se leva précipitamment, juste à temps pour voir le Colonel disparaître dans un terrier de hobbit.  
- Je suis déjà mort !  
Le petit alchimiste rouge jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère. Il en était arrivé à la page 365 des 1001 pages de son livre. Etant donné qu'il n'en avait pas détourné les yeux depuis qu'il l'avait commencé (sauf pour l'engueuler tout à l'heure), le petit alchimiste se dit qu'il avait bien le temps d'aller voir le Colonel se faire tuer.  
Il trottina donc jusqu'au terrier de hobbit. Avant d'entrer, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour admirer une dernière fois le décor. C'était vraiment du bon boulot, avec des jolies couleurs et tout. Il faudrait qu'il félicite l'auteur ! Puis il poussa la petite porte ronde (qui n'était pas vraiment petite comparée à lui…).  
Elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté, et il pénétra dans une petite pièce circulaire. Elle était vide et pas très propre. Au centre trônait une espèce de tapis de feuilles et de branchages.  
- Ah ah, je connais le truc, c'est un piège ! Y'a un trou là-dessous et si je marche dessus je vais tomber, mais on me la fait pas à moi, non parce que moi je suis…  
La trappe sous ses pieds s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.  
- Le petit alchimiste s'écrase vers d'autre cieuuuuuuuuuuuux. 

---

Le petit alchimiste croisa les bras. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il tombait et qu'il attendait de s'écraser. De plus, toutes sortes d'objets bizarres lui passaient régulièrement sous le nez : une ampoule, un palmier, un bidon de Mr. Propre…  
- Si seulement je tenais l'auteur qui m'a parachuté dans cette fic débile… râla-t-il  
Une bouteille de lait le frôla de près.  
- Je vais atterrir en enfer c'est ça ?  
Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il finit par atterrir fesses les premières sur la terre ferme.  
- C'est pas parce que… aïe… y'a des gens qui m'appellent alchimiste d'acier…aïe… que je suis entièrement en acier ! gémit-il.  
Il se remit toutefois sans pieds sans difficulté, puisque ses fesses avaient quand même bien l'air d'être en en acier. Juste devant lui se trouvait un grand couloir. Au fond, il aperçut de justesse le Colonel, toujours stressant, disparaître par une petite porte.  
Le petit alchimiste rouge s'épousseta et lui emboîta le pas. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte (il n'allait pas courir bêtement quand même !) et pénétra dans une sorte de petite cuisine coquette. Il y avait une autre porte sur le mur opposé, mais elle était fermée à clé.  
Il soupira et regarda au tour de lui. Peut-être il y avait-il une clé quelque part ?  
Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite table en verre. Et comme par miracle, au centre de cette table en verre se trouvait justement une petite clé en or !  
Il sourit et s'en empara, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop petite pour rentrer dans la serrure ! C'était cependant forcément la clé de quelque chose, mais de quoi ? Un coffre ?  
Ca ne pouvait être que la clé d'un coffre au trésor, et tant qu'il était là, autant voler quelque chose ! Il fouilla la pièce de fond en comble, sans succès. C'est alors qu'il entendit une sorte de ronflement. Il se concentra pour en déterminer la provenance, et découvrit bien vite que la chose qu'il avait pris pour la maison d'un rat à côté de la porte fermée à clé était en fait une porte minuscule qui ronflait. Enfin, la serrure ronflait, mais la porte avait l'air réveillée.  
Il se mit à quatre pattes et attendit que la serrure ouvre la bouche pour lui enfourner de force la clé à l'intérieur. La serrure s'étouffa et la recracha immédiatement.  
- MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE, FRAPPEZ AVANT D'ENTRER !  
Le petit alchimiste rouge resta bouche bée quelques instants. Cette minuscule serrure gueulait plus fort que lui !  
- Je m'excuse, mais vous êtes une serrure alors vous êtes censés vous ouvrir sans râler quand je vous mets une clé dans la gueule !  
- Mais qui c'est qui m'a foutu un crétin pareil… marmonna la serrure  
- Pardon ?  
- Imbécile ! Tu aurais quand même pu me réveiller avant ! Et tu crois que tu as une chance de passer cette porte avec ta stature de géant ? Espèce de grand taré !  
Le petit alchimiste ignora les insultes et pris le temps d'apprécier les mots « ta stature de géant » et « grand ». Puis il se releva et donna un coup de pied dans la porte  
- Ayeuuuuuuu  
- Espèce de nain ! Haricot ! Crevette ! T'es tellement microscopique qu'on peut te shooter dedans sans faire exprès !  
Il sourit de toutes ses dents, appréciant les sensations qu'offraient des moqueries envers plus petit que soi.  
- Regarde sur la table, débile mental… marmonna la serrure d'un ton grinçant.  
Le petit alchimiste rouge s'exécuta et tourna son regard vers la table. Il s'y trouvait à présent deux flacons, qui n'étaient pourtant pas là précédemment !  
Il s'approcha et examina le plus proche. Le premier portait l'inscription « Bois-moi ». Le second « Non, écoute pas ce gros nase, bois-moi moi !  
- Hmm, le flacon rouge ou le flacon bleu ? réfléchit-il à voix haute.  
Une étincelle jaillit soudainement dans son cerveau.  
- Hé je connais cette histoire ! Y'a un flacon qui peut vous rendre encore plus grand qu'une maison ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve !  
Il compara rapidement les deux bouteilles.  
- C'est le rouge, j'en suis sûr !  
Et il la vida d'un trait.  
Et il se sentit soudainement…  
Rétrécir.  
- Pourquoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?  
Même la serrure se sentit émue jusqu'aux larmes par ce cri déchirant.

---

Le petit alchimiste rouge mesurait maintenant 25 cm. Il serrait les dents si fort qu'il en avait mal.  
- Ouvre-toi maintenant crétine de porte !  
La serrure eut un sourire sadique.  
- C'est les gâteaux qui font grandir, crétin de petit alchimiste !  
Puis la porte consentit enfin à le laisser passer, même si elle fit exprès de lui coincer la jambe en se refermant. Il parcourut un long couloir, puis pour les besoins du scénario, il se retrouva bien vite face à une nouvelle porte, dont il n'avait pas la clé.  
Il frappa de toutes ses forces dedans, mais pour toute réponse, la porte aboya.  
Il se mit à insulter la porte de toutes ses forces, mais rien à faire.  
Il se rappela alors qu'il était un alchimiste ! Et même qu'il était rouge ! (et petit…). Il claqua dans ses mains avec un grand sourire démoniaque, et explosa la porte.  
- BAOUM ! Gnéhé.  
Mais derrière la porte il y avait… une autre porte !  
Et derrière cette porte, il y en avait encore une autre !  
Il explosa encore une vingtaine de porte avant que la serrure ne consente à lui crier de loin de revenir.  
- Espèce d'idiot tu vois pas que tu peux pas aller contre le scénario ? Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite !  
Le petit alchimiste ramena ses fesses d'acier en traînant les pieds. Qu'elle attende un peu qu'il reprenne sa stature de géant, elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir cette saleté de serrure !  
- Je t'avais dit que c'était les gâteaux, susurra-t-elle quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour le laisser passer.  
- Mais quels gâteaux ? s'énerva le petit alchimiste rouge  
- Ceux qui sont sur la table tiens !  
Le petit alchimiste rouge pris vaguement le temps de se demander comment le sourire de la serrure pouvait être plus large qu'elle, puis il reporta son attention sur la table en verre, à présent aussi gigantesque qu'une montagne. Une petite boîte de cookies avait maintenant pris la place des deux flacons.  
Sans grand espoir, il tenta de transmuter la table, mais tout ce qu'il y gagna fut davantage de moquerie de la part de la serrure.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de le savoir, mais nous sommes au pays des Merveilles ! Alors ne compte pas sur l'alchimie !  
- Quel rapport ?  
- Aucun, c'était juste pour dire qu'on était au pays des merveilles.  
- Mais je m'en suis servi tout à l'heure !  
La serrure lui lança un regard noir.  
- Eh ben ça a changé depuis tout à l'heure !  
Le petit alchimiste leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de gravir la table.

---

Après dix années d'escalade, le petit alchimiste rouge se hissa sur la table, sa longue barbe traînant derrière lui.  
- Ah ben quand même…  
Il s'empressa de dévorer un des gâteaux, à présent périmé et infect.  
Et il attendit  
…  
Rien.  
Il ne se passa rien.  
Dégoûté, il jeta le biscuit de rage. C'est alors que la table se craquela sous ses pieds, et qu'il sentit son corps grandir.  
Grandiiiiir !  
C'était la plus merveilleuse des sensations qu'il ait jamais éprouvé. Il étendit les bras pour être bien sûr de les sentir s'étirer, sans s'étonner davantage du fait que ses automails et ses vêtements grandissaient (ou rapetissaient…) avec lui  
Lorsque sa tête toucha le plafond, il commença à trouver cela moins agréable.  
Lorsque sa tête traversa le toit, il commença même à sentir cela presque douloureux.  
Lorsqu'il eut atteint la taille de Godzilla, il trouva ça pas drôle du tout.  
Il attendit pour être sûr qu'il ne grandirait pas davantage, puis se demanda quoi faire. La vue était certes très jolie d'ici, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer !  
- Tu vas chialer oui ! lui gueula la serrure microscopique depuis des kilomètres en contrebas.  
- Pourquoi ? lui demanda le petit alchimiste en ouvrant des grands yeux  
- Parce que c'est écrit dans le.. raa laisse tomber.  
- Ok  
Le petit alchimiste décida donc de rentrer au QG. Quelque soit l'endroit mystérieux où il se trouvait, il se retrouva rapidement en ville et se fit un plaisir d'écraser les immeubles en tirant des lasers avec sa bouche. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à écraser le QG, ignorant les piqûres d'hélicoptères, il reprit miraculeusement sa taille normale.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ça !  
Cette fois, il avait vraiment envie de pleurer…  
Il se résigna et gravit les marches.  
- Je suis en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! Je me suis perduuuuu !  
Le Colonel le dépassa en coup de vent. Bien sûr, s'il avait du travail à faire, ça ne pouvait qu'être dans son bureau ! Pourquoi était-il allé traînasser dans la nature, cet imbécile ?  
Le petit alchimiste le suivit. Après tout, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi mais il suivait depuis le début le Colonel, pourquoi s'arrêter ?  
Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau, il fut tout à coup stoppé par un homme qui faisait la course sur un fauteuil à roulettes, et qui lui rentra dedans  
- Mais ayeuu ! … oh, Schtroumpf Grognon !  
- Imbécile j'étais en train de gagner ! râla le Schtroumpf Grognon.  
Tobacco-man et Encyclo-man arrivèrent à leur tour sur leur chaise en rigolant. Loin derrière, Lunettes-man haletait et avançait comme il pouvait.  
- Vous faites une course de chaises ? Génial, je peux jouer ?  
Lunettes-man lui céda sa place avec plaisir, et le petit alchimiste rouge s'amusa avec les esclaves, euh subordonnés du Colonel pendant quelques heures, puis il prit congé lorsque après avoir battu dix fois d'affilées le Schtroumpf Grognon, celui-ci menaçait réellement de lui faire très mal. De toutes façons, le grand prix était assez obscurément une échalote, il préférait encore déclarer forfait !  
Il pénétra dans le bureau du Colonel, et trouva celui-ci en train de faire les cent pas.  
- Le Lieutenant, le Lieutenant, elle va me tuer !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étonna le petit alchimiste.  
Remarquant sa présence, le colonel s'arrêta :  
- Oh le petit alchimiste ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Va me chercher des gants et un éventail tu veux ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tous mes hommes sont en train de faire les cons dans le couloir et tu es manifestement en train de t'ennuyer, alors vas-y et discute pas ! lui ordonna-t-il en hurlant.  
Le petit alchimiste rouge râla mais décida d'obéir au colonel, et se dirigea donc vers la salle de repos. Il trouva sans trop de mal les gants du colonel et un éventail géant.  
- Et si je les essayai ? se dit-il.  
Il avait toujours secrètement admiré la technique snap-snap du colonel. Sans hésiter davantage, il les enfila et claqua des doigts. La table pris immédiatement feu, puis les flammes se propagèrent sur le sol jusqu'aux rideaux et…  
Le petit alchimiste décida de se tirer sans demander sans reste, car il ne maîtrisait pas encore l'attaque pistolet à eau.  
- Ah ah, fait chaud non ? demanda-t-il aux glandeurs du couloir tout en s'éventant avec l'éventail géant. Ben il va faire encore plus chaud dans vraiment pas longtemps…  
Puis il se précipita hors du QG et alla se réfugier dans la forêt profonde qui se trouvait juste derrière. Si si.  
- Ouais j'ai sauté une étape ! Oh, un cookie !  
Le petit alchimiste rouge mangea sans réfléchir le gâteau tout sale qu'il venait de trouver par terre. Il attendit quelques instants mais il ne se passa rien. Déçu, il s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa route lorsqu'il ressentit de nouveau cette merveilleuse sensation d'étirement…  
Sauf qu'il rétrécissait.  
- Noooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn !

---

Il était à présent plus petit qu'un champignon. Il renonça à râler. Il commençait à être habitué. A tous les coups, la chose qui pourrait le faire grandir de nouveau se trouvait au sommet du plus grand des arbres. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'escalader et la récupérer…  
Même si c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire, le petit alchimiste ne se démonta pas et commença tant bien que mal à grimper sur le champignon le plus proche de lui. Ce serait déjà un début.  
C'est malheureusement le moment que choisit la Tornade Noir pour faire sa promenade quotidienne.  
- Arg. Gentil toutou, gentil chien ! s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant.  
Le petit alchimiste rouge aurait mieux fait de se taire ! Car la Tornade Noire remarqua alors sa présence…  
S'ensuivit une course poursuite folle durant laquelle le petit alchimiste se jura de ne plus jamais dire à son frère que les chiens étaient mieux que les chats.  
Il réussit finalement à prendre assez de distance pour que, lassé, la Tornade Noire arrête la poursuite et se tape un somme.  
Il s'appuya contre une racine pour reprendre son souffle. Son petit cœur battait très fort dans sa petite poitrine, et les gros aboiements du gros petit chien résonnaient encore dans ses petites oreilles.  
Il s'éloigna davantage et décida de retenter de grimper sur un champignon. Il en choisit un très joli, rouge à pois blancs, et grimpa sans trop de mal dessus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Mamie installée, en train de fumer tranquillement la pipe !

* * *

_La coupure est brutale hein ? XD  
Hmm je l'avoue et ça doit se voir, contrairement à mes autres fics que je réécrit sans cesse, celle là est presque écrite d'une traite… J'aimerai que toutes mes fics s'écrivent aussi facilement, mais quand il s'agit de délire, je reviens très rarement sur ce que j'écris lors de mon premier jet (c'est du pur kao style garanti sans trucage ;). La coupure correspond donc au moment où je me suis arrêtée pour réfléchir XD (et réalisé qu'il était 3h du mat' XP). La suite va pas trop traîner ;_

_Making of : j'ai cette idée dans la tête depuis… attendez que je compte… 4 mois ? Oo Ça m'est venu en jouant à Kingdom Hearts, j'étais émerveillée par euh… le pays des merveilles, mais surtout par le cross-over surréaliste que ça constituait. J'aime pas vraiment le jeu ni Disney mais je trouve le principe génial. Par contre j'ai été déçue que Sora ne fasse que rétrécir, et pas grandir, et c'est là que je me suis dit que Ed serait très heureux de croiser une boisson qui fait grandir XD (de là à en faire Godzilla !Ed, il n'y avait qu'un pas…)  
La serrure qui blablate et d'autres détails qui seraient absent dans le bouquin sont donc inspirées du jeu, et j'ai eu la flemme de re-regarder le dessin animé, désolée pour ceux qui ne connaissent que cette version._

_Merci Calicia-Lou, Butterfly Etherée et Jialio qui m'ont convaincu que ça ne faisait pas rire que moi XP et merci à Kokonaru pour ce qui va suivre (ah ah, tu croyais que j'allais pas dire ton nom ? >D)_

_

* * *

_  
_**OMAKE (âmes sensibles s'abstenir)  
**_

Le petit alchimiste rampa jusqu'à un plant de pâquerettes dans l'intention de faire un joli bouquet. C'est alors qu'il aperçu le Colonel en train de courir comme un dératé sur la route en contrebas. Ses yeux faillirent sortirent de leur orbite à la vue se son accoutrement, et il se retint à grand peine de vomir.  
Le colonel portait un très joli costume tout rose composé d'un bustier, de bas résilles et de talons aiguilles, assorti de manchettes, d'un nœud papillon et bien sûr d'oreilles de lapins blanche et douces tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mignonnes. Il trébuchait à cause des chaussures et marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'être en retard-pyo, mais le cœur du petit alchimiste battait si fort qu'il n'entendait rien. Il se rendit soudainement compte que le Colonel était put de sexy en lapinou et qu'il fallait qu'il lui remplisse la boîte à caca.

**CENSURE**

_Kao-chan, auteur de yaoi zoophile, à votre service !  
(pardoooooon j'ai honte ! TT ... Comment ça, ça se voit pas ? XD)  
__  
_


End file.
